Better Than Me
by gravekeepers
Summary: Jonouchi's life has hit rock bottom. His sister's death has caused more trouble. The one he loves the most, Seto Kaiba, keeps rejecting him. It's basically JouxSeto. Rated M. Please enjoy!


Hey People. Enjoy my little story. nn; No there isn't any yaoi/lemon's in this story. But there will be soon. I have to rate it 'M' because of drugs and cursing. In this story, Seto Kaiba will be a little bit harder to obtain then normal stories. ENJOY:D

-------

'Okay, so he might have problems. But who doesn't? He might be a bitch and a conceited work-a-holic. And maybe he might not be in love with me. But I think that's what keeps me strong. Not the hundreds of turn down's he has given me, but the thought of me never giving up on him. It keeps me alive. **He keeps me alive**. So I might not see him EVERY day, but when I do, I look forward to it. And when I see his glaring dark-blue eyes, it seems like nothing is wrong. I don't care about anything, but him. And maybe.. this pain that I keep feeling, will soon wash away. Soon... No, not soon. It will take a long time. He isn't someone who is into relationships.. much less me. I can't give up though.. never. I will never give up on such an amazing person. Sure, he may not be amazing to others, but to me..simply amazing.' thought Jonouchi as he stared up at the clear, starless night. He quickly stood up and threw up what he had been drinking the prior hours ago. There he was. Sitting on an empty lot. Drunk. With a plain white t-shirt covering his skin, and a pair of worn out blue jeans. Even in his blurry, worn-out mind, he still thought about that one person he loved the most. He continued to look up at the sky. He thought about all the people who were in love. Would he ever be loved? Would anyone ever accept him for who he was? He was tired of thinking. Jou spent most of his present days drinking, doing drugs, and smoking. Everything he didn't enjoy doing, but he needed to get this i pain /i away. After a few weeks of drinking, the pain was still there, but it became a habit, so he continued to do it. After all, he didn't have anyone tell him not too. He lived in a two-roomed apartment. A bedroom that connected to a kitchen and a bathroom. His younger sister Serenity passed on a few years ago. Maybe two or three? He couldn't remember. Serenity ended up committing suicide. She couldn't bare the pain anymore, just like her older brother, Jou. Jou, on the other hand, learned that killing yourself was and will never be an option. Jou didn't like to think about her though. For a whole year after the day Serenity passed away, Jou cried. Almost everyday. In the shower and while eating, even in public. Serenity was all that he had closest to a family member. And now, the one person Jou loves rejected him.

Rolling over to his side, Jou saw someone approaching him. It was a tall figure form what he could make out. The man carried a white briefcase, and behind him was a small boy with long black hair. They were getting closer. Jou quickly sat up and squinted his eyes, trying to see who they were.

"Seto?.." whispered Jou as the smell of alcohol poured out of his mouth. Jou grabbed the grass and squeezed it tightly. It was Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp. Tagging along was Seto's younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba had a smile on his face. But as soon as they saw Jou laying on an vacant lot alone, he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Jonouchi?" said Mokuba as he stopped his older brother. Mokuba tilted his head to the right making his right black hair sway to the right side.

Jou didn't even pay attention to what Mokuba had said. He was more occupied on Seto. The gorgeous man who was standing on a few feet from him. Looking down at him and staring akwardly. Jou shook his head in embarrassment.

"Oh.. hello." said Jou as he blushed a mad red. He could not figure out why Seto and hs younger brother were standing in front of him. All he knew was the one he lived was right there. And that's all that mattered.

"Wheeler. You look pathetic." said Seto in the most vicious way possible. He continued to look down and shook his head.

"Seto, is Jonouchi.. drunk?" said Mokuba in an innocent voice bringing his head in a straight position.

"Yes. And it seems he has personal problems.. Come on we're leaving." said Seto turning his body parallel to the cement sidewalk. He nudged to Mokuba to come on, for Mokuba was still staring at the half-beaten teenager. As they walked, Jou's body hurt. It started to become even more weak than it was already. Before he knew it the salt water tears started falling down. Jou stood up and wiped his tears away and sniffled. Jou's arms swayed as he started to walk. He messed up again. And something he wanted so much, he could never have. He saw Seto and Mokuba disappear into the distance. People who were still on the streets, stared at him sporadically. Jou didn't care. Shit, his life didn't matter. Thinking of all the other possibilities that could have happened with him and Seto, ran through his head. Good possibilities. That only made it worse. Finally, Jou reached his apartment. He reached reached in his pocket and grabbed his house key and placed it in the rusty door knob hole and turned the key. He opened it and the aroma of smell of cigarettes and drugs filled his nostrils. His headache was getting worse. He threw his keys down and shut the door behind him and made his way to his old couch. He collapsed on there and closed his eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes to only see Mokuba, Seto's younger brother. Jou's reactions quickly made himself jump up and scream bloody murder.

"Jonouchi..." was all that came out of the young boy's mouth. He looked at Jou with a serious expression. His eyes fixed only on Jou. Jou's eyes were opening more and more until they couldn't anymore.

"Mokuba.. what are you doing here!?" said Jou hesitantly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy he had just seen was now in his apartment somehow.

"We need to talk.." said Mokuba as he leaned in closer to the drunk. He grapsed the white shirt Jou wore and brought him up eye to eye level, almost growling at him.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked it. :/ Nothing too special. Please tell me how I did. I would love to know. I'll decided if Ill write a part two or not. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
